You'll be safe
by Vacarmes
Summary: Ce matin pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Thomas se confronta au prénom qui figurait au milieu, graver en grosse lettre.


**Mot de l'auteur :** J _e m'excuse d'avance pour cet os, mais faut que vous sachiez que je suis retournée voir TDC hier soir, alors je suis carrément en pls totale c'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Mais bon, maintenant c'est trop tard et puis j'écoutais_ _"_ _Go To Sleep" de Loïc Nottet, et ça a donner ça j'suis infini désolé, en plus j'avais dis que je reviendrais avec un truc joyeux mais promis promis j'reviens avec un vrai truc joyeux ! Bonne lecture quand même ?_

 **Disclamer :** _Ils sont à James, mais font totalement parti de mon âme._

 **N.T**

Cette nuit-là, Thomas se réveilla en sursaut alors que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez à l'horizon et que ces rayons lui trouaient le corps. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et fourragea rageusement dedans. Ce matin encore, en mettant sa main sur son cœur qui ne cessait de s'emballer il se dit qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se lève. Alors il entama sa routine, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

En passant devant la grande pierre, il se figea. Ce matin pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Thomas se confronta au prénom qui figurait au milieu, graver en grosse lettre. Du Minho tout cracher. Les larmes aux yeux il passa sa main sur chaque lettre, tandis que les souvenirs jaillissaient comme si les vannes avaient été ouverts. Et alors que le sourire du blondinet s'imprégnait dans ses rétines il pria pour que quelqu'un les referme, que quelqu'un stop sa douleur.

« Hey, Tom. »

Sa main glissa du mur et sa confrontation se termina. Il ravala les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux et les souvenirs qui lui bouffaient les cœurs s'estompèrent d'eux-mêmes. Thomas se retourna.

« Salut, Min. »

Il remarqua que le regard de l'asiatique se perdait comme lui précédemment sur les lettres qui formaient le prénom de Newt. Sauf que lui c'est un sourire qui pointa le bout de son nez, c'est un sourire que le prénom de l'ancien second du bloc tira à Minho ; pas des larmes.

« Sacré tocard, lâcha le brun en plongeant son regard dans celui de Thomas. Il nous collera jusqu'au bout ! »

Thomas aurait pu sourire si seulement le cœur y était, si seulement il ne l'avait pas perdu en même temps que Newt. A la place, ses yeux se gorgèrent d'eau et son énième cauchemar de la nuit vint s'imposer à lui, lui broyant la poitrine, l'obligeant à laisser son corps s'affaisser contre la pierre, s'affaisser contre Newt un peu.

Minho s'installa à côté de lui, bouleverser par l'état de son ami. Newt et Thomas avait une relation que Minho peinait à comprendre, mais la douleur qui assourdissait son ami était quelque chose qu'il arrivait à parfaitement saisir. La tristesse qui enserrait le cœur du bleu était palpable, prenait à la gorge, prenait aux tripes. Et Minho se demanda si Thomas pleurait souvent, parce qu'il voyait souvent ses yeux se remplir d'eau mais jamais il n'avait vu les larmes faire leurs chemins sur ses joues. Et peut-être que pleurer, peut-être que laisser un peu de sa peine s'échapper de cette façon le soulagerait ? Minho ne savait pas, il était prêt à tout tenter parce qu'il était désespéré de l'état du bleu, parce qu'il savait que quelque part là-haut, Newt devait se ronger les ongles en voyant ce spectacle, parce que depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici c'était bien la première fois que Thomas faisait tomber ses barrières avec lui.

« Tu sais, mon meilleur pote blond me manque cruellement et mon meilleur pote brun se laisse littéralement aller, j'en ai déjà perdu un, si jamais je perdais le deuxième je m'en remettrait sûrement jamais. »

Il profita du fait que Thomas le regardait pour lui offrir un sourire.

« Et tu sais, moi aussi je fais des cauchemars, peut-être pas tout à fait les mêmes que toi parce que moi … moi je n'ai pas vu Newt de cette façon. Mais j'en fais, et quand je me réveil je pleure un peu, parce que faut évacuer tout ça, il lui jeta en regard entre ses mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Tu comprends, tocard ? »

Minho se leva finalement en prenant appui sur le sol. Une fois debout, il surplomba Thomas de sa hauteur, le regard droit dans les yeux.

« Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, Thomas, mais ça finira par aller. »

Parce que Minho aussi avait besoin que ça aille. Il avait besoin que Thomas aille bien, qu'il soit moins triste, moins dévasté, moins terne ; un peu plus vivant, un peu plus joyeux, un peu plus chaleureux. Il avait besoin qu'il se reprenne parce que Minho ne supportera pas de le perdre, parce que Newt lui en voudrait sûrement un long moment là-haut s'il ne faisait rien pour Tommy.

Le sourire que lui lança Thomas avant qu'il ne se détourne lui réchauffa le cœur. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu avec lui. Peut-être que la Tâche avait juste besoin de soutien. Peut-être que le Bleu avait juste besoin de temps. Peut-être que Tommy c'était un peu plus attaché à Newt qu'il ne l'aurait jamais dû.

Et alors qu'il tournait définitivement le dos à ce type qui les avait tous sauver, à ce héros désespéré, à cet homme qui avait tout perdu dans la dernière ville, il pensa que la vie était incroyablement injuste en même temps qu'il entendit les sanglots déchirant de Thomas qui tentait de les étouffer. Il ne se retourna pas, pas même quand hurla sa peine, pas même alors que son cœur lui disait de serrer l'épaule de son pote. Minho alla s'asseoir à la table de leur cantine, face à la mer et au soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel ; face au soleil qui lui rappelait les cheveux blonds de Newt et peut-être qu'il aurait préféré la pluie aujourd'hui. Parce qu'aujourd'hui alors que Thomas déverser enfin sa douleur, il aurait aimé que la pluie l'accompagne là-dedans pas que le soleil lui crache dans les dents les cheveux de Newt.

Thomas se releva à l'aide de la pierre. Une fois de plus, il se confronta au prénom de Newt, le cœur déchiré. Newt qui l'avait suivi n'importe où, n'importe quand, alors même qu'il n'avait pas de plan, alors même que la situation semblait désespérée. Newt qui l'avait suivi au prix de sa vie. Newt qui était parti en s'accaparant son cœur. Newt qui l'appelait "Tommy" alors que les autres l'appelaient "la Tâche" ou " e Bleu". Newt qui l'avait toujours soutenu. Newt qui n'était plus ; qui l'avait laissé à quelques pas du but.

Le brun sourit. Il sourit aux lettres qui formaient le prénom de Newt, il sourit à Newt. D'un vrai sourire parce que Newt ne méritait pas des larmes, parce que Newt l'aurait sûrement engueulé de chialer. Thomas sourit à Newt en essuyant ses larmes. Et une dernière fois pour aujourd'hui, une dernière fois jusqu'à la prochaine fois il passa ses doigts sur la gravure.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai un peu failli à mon devoir, à ma promesse, il leva les yeux au ciel se mangeant le soleil en pleine face et maintenant son sourire lui ravageait la moitié du visage. Je reviens, je vais prendre soin des autres, Newt. »

Et il tourna le dos à la grande pierre, empruntant la même direction que Minho quelques temps avant. Thomas parti tranquille, avec le sourire, Newt veillait sur lui de toute façon.


End file.
